


The Lion and the Rose

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gambling, Hiding in Plain Sight, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look into Bass and Duncan's relationship pre season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and the Rose

Duncan held her breath as she watched him fight. Her golden lion, proud and strong before all who would oppose him. One day they were going to take over this town then all really would quake before him. For now they just had to have patience. And trust in each other.

She knew he was using some of his flashier moves just to impress her as he jumped to hit the other man. He didn't need to. She was already very impressed. Had been since he started really fighting instead of just letting people pound on him. The former Marine was an incredible specimen when he put his mind to it.

Duncan clapped with all the others as he beat down his competitor. He shot her a smug smile as his arm was raised and they called out the name he went by, Jimmy King. Gould looked reluctant as he handed over the night's winnings. Jimmy took them with a swipe of his hand before moving to kiss Duncan. They made no secret of their relationship; it was Vegas, people knew things. Besides, Duncan had no care what other people thought. She led a war clan, they could kiss her ass.

He slipped the bracelet she had given him earlier back onto her wrist as they headed out of the tent and back to her own set up while people congratulated him on winning such a bout. Duncan had her own ways of congratulating him. Ways that didn't involve words. But they both liked her ways better.

Much later, when her tent was the only one with lanterns still lit, Duncan rolled out of bed. "You were impressive tonight," she told him, as she made her way to where she kept her oil. Desert air could do a number on the skin.

He gave her a sleepy smile. "I knew you would be watching. Always pull out the best stuff for you."

"You could have beaten him two minutes earlier," Duncan replied as she rubbed the oil on her arms. "Why drag out the match?"

"It plays better when I take a few hits," he replied. "People bet more, which means I get more money. Which I pass off to you."

"Soon we'll have enough to get you out of this dump," she agreed, adding the diamonds to the store she kept hidden away. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Why not use your real name? People would pay a lot more to see Sebastian Monroe take out thugs than just Jimmy King."

Bass snorted. "And then people will come from all over to take a swing at me. You do remember that I allegedly burned the East Coast to the ground, right?"

"Allegedly," Duncan smiled. "But I don't think any of them could take you."

"They can if they have guns," Bass replied. "Better if I just keep a low profile for now."

"Which reminds me of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"This wasn't what you wanted to talk about?" he asked. "Because you're being very distracting with that oil."

Duncan smiled as she slid in next to him. "Then you can oil my back while I talk. I can never reach the really rough places, you know?"

"Far be it from me to reject a woman in need," Bass smiled. He rolled over and straddled her. He dropped oil onto her back in swirling patterns before beginning to rub it in. "So let's talk. What are you so worried about?"

"Not worried," Duncan murmured. "Never worried. I'm a war lord remember?"

"Hard to forget the way you keep lording it over everyone," he replied. "But your dominance is one of the things I love about you." He leaned down to kiss the back of her neck. "You're supposed to be talking."

"It's about being a war lord actually," Duncan replied. "The tribe is getting…restless. A war clan can't stay in the same place forever. We need to leave soon. Go raiding and get more money." She glanced back at him. "Hopefully enough to get you out of this hell hole."

"You could just take me and leave," Bass told her. "We both know you could do it. You've got the man power."

"And then I could never come back here. That makes me look weak. Little lower, please. If I get enough money to free you, then we can oust Gould together. And no one will fuck with us ever again."

Bass considered her point. He was starting to get real sick of being a punching bag so the circus freaks that haunted New Vegas could get their rocks off. But Duncan was smart and a planner. Just like Miles had been. If she said it was worth it, it would be worth it. "Alright," he agreed. "You want me to rub lower or are you good?"

Duncan giggled. She was only this unguarded when they were alone together. "Not this time. I have to leave at dawn. Come hold me while you still can before my men come wake me and I have to act like I don't give shit about anything."

Bass rolled off her and pulled her close. "The morning, huh? That's cutting it…really close."

"Scanlon wanted us to move out today. I told him I give the orders around here."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No. I wanted to see your big fight tonight." She grinned as she kissed him. "But if you tell anyone outside this tent, I'll leave you to rot here."

"The big, bad warlord's secret is safe with me," Bass purred.


End file.
